Danish Defence
Force |image = Danish-defence.png |headquarters = Copenhagen, Denmark |commander = Minister of Defence |size = ~26,000 (Active & Reserve) ~51,000 Available Volunteers |part = Kingdom of Demark |established = |precededby = |suceededby = |status = Active}} The armed forces of the Kingdom of Denmark, known as the Danish Defence (Danish: Forsvaret), also know as the Danish Defence Force, is charged with the defence of the Kingdom of Denmark (Denmark, Greenland and the Faroe Islands). The Chief of Defence is the head of the Danish Armed Forces, and is head of the Defence Command which is managed by the Ministry of Defence. Constitutionally, the Commander-in-Chief is the Head of State (the monarch); in practice, it is the Cabinet. Also, the Cabinet cannot mobilize the armed forces, for purposes that are not strictly defence oriented, without the consent of parliament. Denmark also has a concept of "total defence" (Danish: Totalforsvar). Danish Defence is composed of 4 branches: the Royal Danish Army (Hæren (HRN)), the Royal Danish Navy (Søværnet (SVN)), the Royal Danish Air Force (Flyvevåbnet (FLV)) and the Danish Home Guard (Hjemmeværnet (HJV)). Involvement from Denmarck in the Stargate action is through the Nordic Nations Joint Stargate Operations Program (NNJSOP). Military personnel remain part of their own branch, with Air Force making up the largest contribution, followed by the Army and a small number from the Navy. Members of the Home Guard are not assigned to the Stargate Program but are often briefed on matters that could threaten the Kingdom. Flyvevåbnet (Royal Danish Air Force) The Royal Danish Air Force (Danish: Flyvevåbnet) is the expeditionary emily air force of Denmark with capability organised to support both international operations and homeland security. The also represent the largest contributions to the Stargate Program, where personnel are assigned to the cover unit of Special Deployments Wing. Hæren (Royal Danish Army) The Royal Danish Army forms together with the Danish Home Guard the land forces of the Military of Denmark. Their contributions to the Stargate Program are predominantly advisory roles, with units above Platoon rarely being assigned. A larger number of their personnel assigned are Special Forces. Jægerkorpset (Huntsmen Corps) The Huntsmen Corps (Danish: Jægerkorpset) is the special forces unit of the Royal Danish Army stationed at Aalborg Air Base. Jægerkorpset wear a maroon beret with a brass emblem depicting a hunter's bugle on a black felt liner. The beret is issued after completion of 16 weeks of Special Forces training. After one year of additional satisfactory service in JGK the wearer is issued the shoulder patch "JÆGER" and may call himself by this name. Jægerkorpset is trained to handle mainly Counter-Terrorism, including demolitions, parachuting, and combat swimming. Its mission and structure is generally considered equivalent or similar to that of the British SAS. But their strength is, and will always be, reconnaissance. Their motto is, "Mere at være, end at synes" (More to be, than to seem), which means, you know what you're capable of, you don't have to go around and brag about it. The Huntsmen Corps is half of the Danish Special Forces, the other, the Frogman Corps, is part of the navy. Søværnet (Royal Danish Navy) The Royal Danish Navy (Danish: Kongelige Danske Marine (Officially), Søværnet (Common, literally 'Sea Defence') is the naval branch of the Danish Defence force. It's main role is for the maritime defence and sovereignty of Danish, Greenlandic and Faroese territorial waters. However it is also tasked with various roles including: surveillance, search and rescue, icebreaking, oil spill recovery and prevention as well as contributions to international tasks and forces. Despite it's size the Danish navy has relatively large ships, despite the smallness of the country, primarily due to its strategic maritime location as the NATO member controlling access to the Baltic. Danish Navy ships carry the prefix KDM (Danish: Kongelige Danske Marine), but is translated to HDMS (Her / His Danish Majesty's Ship) in English. However as part of the Nordic Nations Battlecrusier carry the prefix NOV form Nordic Operated Vessel. Frømandskorpset (Danish Frogman Corps) The Danish Frogman Corps (Danish: Frømandskorpset) is an elite special forces frogman corps in the Royal Danish Navy. This corps was set up in 1957 based on the model of the British Special Boat Service. The Danish Frogman Corps is directly under the Danish Navy's Operational Command. The Frogman Corps' primary duty is reconnaissance, but it is also tasked with assaulting enemy ships, sabotage of fixed installations, and combat duties. It performs special forces type work on land also, including anti-terrorism and anti-criminal work. The basic Frogman Course is nine months, with over 600 applicants starting the course and less than a dozen complete all nine months. Rank Insignia *Ranks are given in Danish with a relative English translation. The rank may be used even in english, for something such as Oberst, however Løjtnant would simply be called Lieutenant in English. *The Home Guard use the same insignia and ranks as the Army. Category:Militaries Category:Danish Defence